


Reliving Memories

by rosenhasagun



Category: Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: AHA I DID IT, F/M, I AM FILTH!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 13:25:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12888819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenhasagun/pseuds/rosenhasagun
Summary: Grievous and Reader have naughty times. That is all :^)





	Reliving Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of DarthSuki's Grievous/Reader fic, Memories of You: http://archiveofourown.org/works/6031363/chapters/13830988  
> I also plan on writing a second part for pre-cyborg Griev, so stay tuned for that.  
> Hope you enjoyed! Thank you for any comments or kudos <3  
> Also I listened to Closer by NIN while writing this fic, it's the ideal song for sin time with our favorite grievous boy

_[But there was something more about those sharp, golden eyes that stared down at you, unyeilding and silent.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6031363/chapters/13830988) _

Since meeting with each other again, you hadn’t seen this kind of...hunger. Desire. Lust. In Grievous’ eyes since before you were separated just over a year or so ago. It was no strange look to you, you definitely knew just how much of a libido he has. It seems it hasn’t changed much, if at all, especially considering that he was currently backing you into his room as he furiously nuzzles your neck, a strong vibration shaking off his mask from his deep growls and onto your warm skin. If he could, he’d be ravaging your soft neck with dangerous lovebites, covering you in his sign of ownership over you. As he pushed you closer to his quarters on the ship, groping and fondling every place his hands could reach. Several droids became horrified and confused as you passed them on the way there, those poor souls, they’re definitely going to need a memory wipe later.  
During the stuttered walk there, you ended up becoming hazy with your own desire, his hands still remembering all your sensitive spots. You didn’t even realize you were in his quarters until he slammed you up against a wall with a dangerous needy desire. You opened your eyes in surprise once your back met with the wall, your hazy eyes meeting with his own hazy ones. Seemingly, just connecting eyes sent him over the edge.

“I missed you more than you could ever realize,” he growled lowly, “Missed you in more ways than one.” He let out a loud groan as he roughly pulled off every article of clothing you had on.

You couldn’t resist against his actions, not that you wanted to. You missed him dominating you like this, it always had your knees weak and your mind eager for whatever he had in mind. Hearing your submissive moans and hisses is his favorite thing about times like these, he always tactfully hit the right spots on you-- pushing you closer and closer to the edge, making you mewl enough to have a hoarse voice in the morning.

Through moans and mewls, “You definitely haven’t lost your touch-- ohmph-” You whispered before groaning as long, cold talons toyed with your nipples.

“Of course not, _dearest._ ” That last word he spoke was so dark and menacing-- it just turned you on even further.

His second pair of arms detached, quickly moving to your thighs, roughly pushing them apart before slipping a hand between your folds and rubbing deep and slow. You’re just wet enough to leave his hand slick with more to spare.

“Oh gods, four hands--” You whispered harshly, taking a quick glance down to see his extra pair of hands doing work down low.

Your body jolts as cold, wet fingers lightly pinch your clit, “I’ve got more than that.” He let out a deep, rumbling chuckle.

It hit you, those furious vibrations from his growling earlier definitely had more uses than just nuzzling--  
Oh.  
_Oh_.  
_Oh, **yes.**_

“Gods, have I ever told you how much I love how--” you let out a low, harsh groan as cold fingers sink into your core, a great feeling you haven’t felt in such a long time, “ _How naughty you are._ ”

“ _Perhaps you’ve been too nice._ ” Grievous retorts, a low chuckle rumbling from him soon after.  
Despite how eager he was to move on and get right to the fucking, he started slow and gentle down below. It started with a single, very long finger slowly going up and down. You were getting impatient, in your overly horny state, he was doing too little too slow at the moment.

“I’m not a virgin anymore, Qymaen, you should be well aware-- oh, gods!” You nearly shouted as a second finger slipped in and both curled into your walls, the feeling it left being fast, sharp, and deep.

“You were saying?” A very evil, deep chuckle followed his snarky question.

He was always such an arrogant, snarky, stubborn little shit, but oh how you loved every bit of him. His talons gently prodding at your walls, sending that same sharp feeling throughout your core again and forcing loud, long moans erupting from you. A new very cold feeling played around your clit, his extra hand adding to the fun. It’s circular rubs starting off slow and soft, eventually getting deeper and faster. Your moans kept getting louder, eventually almost turning hectic.  
Your grip on his durasteel shoulders getting tighter and tighter as he kept pushing you closer and closer to the edge. His original pair of arms went from fondling your chest to holding you up by the thighs, a nice relief for your weakening legs. At some point or another, you weren’t really paying attention to little details, he slipped a third finger in as he deeply and roughly finger-fucked you. Gods, it added to the pressure and you just kept wanting more and more.

His hands suddenly left your needy body, leaving you empty and lustful more than before, “Qymaen, please don’t torture me-- ohhhh.” You quickly took back every word a low, rumbling vibration pressed up against your core.

He chuckled against you, the bumpy vibrations causing your body to twist awkwardly a bit. Eventually low rumbles turned into outright loud growling and, oh gods, is his dark growling sexy as fuck. Your hands gently gripped his masks’ side pieces, the grip getting tighter and tighter as he drove you dangerously close to the edge.

Your hips bucked and tightened against his face furiously as you wailed, “Please, Qymaen! Please, please, please--” fingers slipping into your core once again silenced your pleas, his fingers curling and prodding against your wall causes you to squeal and mewl much louder than any time before.

That definitely sent you over the edge, even with your cumming and moaning he kept prodding and vibrating against you. Then he suddenly stopped, fingers slipping out as he tenderly sets you on the floor. You were panting loudly and he wheezed harshly, all that growling did a number on him. After all that fun, you were both tired and settled for some nuzzles and cuddles.

“Only if I could return such a favor, hmm…” You whispered hoarsely, leaving a sloppy smooch on the forehead of his mask as he held you close, his durasteel body cooling you off.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. No droids were harmed in the making of this fic, but multiple of them are mentally scarred and now require memory wipes.


End file.
